Eye of Calamity
by Reaper81609
Summary: Louise has always been known as a Zero, incapable of casting even the simplest of spells. It's her chance now to prove herself at the annual Springtime Familiar Summoning, but she'll have to prove herself to more than just her peers if she doesn't want it to end in a sea of black flame.


Eye of Calamity Ch. 1

As some may know, I've been on a tangent where I can't see to be able to update any of my stories and yet I seem to keep pulling more and more of them out of my a** non-stop. To those of you following me for other stories, I apologize but I seriously don't know why either. Could have something to do with the fact that my computer broke down recently because of a nasty virus and my entire hard drive had to be reconstructed and the only thing salvageable was only a couple of my somewhat recent stories and those were ones that I was nearly finished with but now all the changes I had made to them are replaced with boxes. To say the least I lost a lot of confidence in writing those stories as all that hard work has officially been flung out the window. Also doesn't help one of my posted stories seems to have deleted itself and now with the fact that I lost that stories file too…there were many sadfaces to be had, MANY sadfaces indeed.

So here we are now with a new story altogether, a new start if you will. I hope this won't turn out as badly written as all my other stories seem to have, but I'll certainly try my best to make this as good as I can. Alright, now onto why I'm going through with what will probably be a terrible idea. So I've been reading a lot of really good Familiar of Zero fics and have been inspired to write one myself several other times but it always seems to come out sounding strange. As for why I chose the character I did, I was listening to their amazing soundtrack, I seriously recommend you go check it out because it's phenomenal, while I was reading a FoZ fic. Then I humorously thought about what they would be like if they were summoned, then I thought about Corvus no Genmu's _The Familiars of Zero_, which if you haven't read I sincerely recommend you go read it, it's a series of one-shots about Louse summoning different familiars.

Getting off topic. Anyway, then I began to plan, then I thought to myself, "holy shit I'm seriously going through with this," as I had opened a Word Document and began writing the above Author's Note. Then I felt depressed at my predicament, watched some funny stuff, read some funny fics, and here we are again. Rambling aside, I hope you all enjoy this story as if you're reading this now it means I thought I did a decent enough job not to make myself look like a complete idiot/I actually had enough planned to actually think I can continue this.

Yeah, I thought the rambling was done too. Anyway, here we are, I hope you guys leave a review telling me your thoughts and give whatever _constructive,_ repeat after me, _constructive_, criticism you wish to give. Anything like "Oh your story sucks complete balls because A, B, and C," will promptly be ignored unless I can actually see myself getting something useful from it; doesn't mean you'll be acknowledged, but still. Onward and upward as I always say, so good people, I hope you all have a good day and a good time reading my story; I've surprised others in the past so let's see if I can do it again.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Dark Souls nor from the Zero no Tsukaima novels and fanfiction stories which this story will mostly be based around, they both belong to their respected creators and I seek to gain no profit from this story.

* * *

He flew freely through the skies of his domain even as the corrupting Abyss ran rampant and destroyed all it touched. When first the humans of the land had foolishly gave in to the beasts of the darkness, accepting their gifts at the price of their humanity, he had been annoyed more than anything. He had allowed the humans their own domain, they were powerful in the arts of magic and even he was hesitant to provoke the township's ire against him; a single sorcerer was nothing to him but the combined township was something that caused even he to be cautious. Though they knew their boundaries too and kept to their own land; until they made their accursed pact.

Soon the Abyss was ravaging his land as well as the humans and even their constructs became corrupt, attacking him on sight when they saw him. The constructs were nothing to him, a simple flick of his wrist and even their stone guardians would fall, but it still was an annoyance to be feasting on an uncorrupted meal and suddenly have walking _shrubs_ armed with pitchforks run forth in an attempt to slay him. Then the knights arrived, three of the four, in an attempt to halt the spread of the Abyss if not to end it entirely.

Oh how he had marveled as the knights slowly fell to those once below them. The first was the archer Gough; the giant had slept where he thought none of the denizens could reach him. Only to wake and foolishly believe himself blind when in truth the eyeholes to his helmet had been packed with tree resin whilst he slept. Then he was made an even bigger mockery of when he allowed himself to be sealed atop that tower of his, carving wood to pass his time.

Next was Ciaran, following the knight Artorias into the dark of the Abyss only to emerge alone with blood dripping from between her fingers. He'd have pounced at his chance to end the knight then and there had it not been for that blasted archer throwing those accursed carvings and alerting the wounded knife of his presence. Then, the greatest failure of them all, the knight Artorias, emerging from the Abyss alone with his mind gone. Abysswalker they had called him, he scoffed at the idea, an Abysswalker who could not even withstand the Abyss; for what had he done the last time the Abyss reared its head, why they just flooded the city of course. There was no Floodgate to save him this time.

He had almost laughed when he had seen that fool stumble out, muttering madness to himself and killing anything that stood before him. The knight had even almost killed his fellow, Ciaran, the cheerfulness she had when she saw him, only for horror to dawn upon her face as the Abysswalker howled in torment and fury and tried to kill her.

Foolish, all of them: the gods, the lords, the knights, the humans, all fools. His kin had not sat watchful for centuries because they had nothing better to do. But those with power always wanted more and so they challenged dragonkind, and for what? Land? They had plenty of that in those accursed holes with which they crawled from. Pride? So the dragon had been slain to your name good knight, one less to protect you from the coming darkness. There was a reason in the tales it was the Lords who challenged dragons.

He scoffed as he flew, and what happens when their precious age of fire came to a close; for even the mightiest of blazes burned through their supply of wood and air. He flew between one of the canyons close to the township and landed on the bridge as he tried to get a good vantage point on possible prey. Something quickly caught his attention however and looked to his left to see a human dressed in a suit of armor he recognized as belonging to one of the other human nations, but he cared not to discern which.

Something caused him to pause though as he studied the human as it too watched him. He was…different; much like the other human he noticed who had come this way. He too was not from this time, brought into the past by that searching primeval human. As quickly as he had noticed the human, he lost interest, he would soon be torn to pieces by the Oolacile constructs, one of which was already stomping its way over.

He took off and went in search for food.

* * *

Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière woke up in a rather sour mood as her alarm began to ring so loudly she bet the headmaster could hear it from his own personal chambers. She groggily slammed a palm down on the top of it to silence it. When silence fell, the strawberry blonde took a moment to sit up and wipe her eyes with her knuckles. She yawned and stretched a bit before looking outside her window with a tired smile, it looked like a lovely day out.

"A fine day for the Springtime Familiar Summoning," she said aloud drearily and it took her a moment to process what she had just said. Her heart suddenly dropped like a cement brick and her tired eyes shot open wide; today was the Springtime Familiar Summoning! She quickly shot out of the bed and undressed herself from her nightgown and dressed herself for the day. As she threw her black cape over her shoulders she looked at her clock to see how long it had taken her. Sure she was feeling paranoid, but today was the day she might finally be able to prove herself as a mage and no longer be known as 'Louise the Zero'.

She adjusted her cape in the mirror beside her wardrobe and quickly brushed her hair before feeling good enough with her appearance. Louise grabbed her wand off the table and stepped out her door, already mentally reciting the chant she was going to use to summon her familiar and thinking of the wild possibilities she might get. Maybe she'd get a manticore like her mother, or a dragon; all kinds of foreign and mystical creatures filled her head as she half-mindedly walked through the halls, absorbed in thought.

Suddenly she was jerked back to reality as she slammed into something rather cushioned; it took her a moment to realize it was Kirche's behind. The red-headed Germanian turned with a quizzical look, only to smirk when she saw Louise.

"Ah, Louise, darling," she greeted with that almost mocking way she did that the smaller girl hated. "Are you ready for today? Tabitha and I were just on our way ourselves," the Germanian asked lowering herself to Louise's level and putting an arm around the girl's shoulder.

Louise quickly twisted out from under the arm and pushed herself away from her rival like her life depended on it. "What do you want Zerbst? I don't have time for you this morning," Louise snapped as she crossed her arms, barely noticing the quiet girl beside redhead as she stood patiently waiting for them to continue moving. This was a constant occurrence and the blue-haired girl had learned just to wait it out.

Kirche laughed heartily, "As I recall, you were the one who bumped into _me_," she teased.

"Maybe if you're fat butt wasn't in the way I wouldn't have run into it."

"Maybe if you were paying attention you wouldn't have had to worry about it," Zerbst said blowing off the insult from the fuming girl.

Louise stamped her foot, "Are you going to let me pass or not?!"

"Calm down Louise. Gosh you are _so_ dramatic in the mornings," the Germanian said with that ever present smile. Seeing as how the girl hadn't changed, Kirche sighed, "We're heading to the same place Louise my dear, if I made you late we'd all be too."

Louise impatiently twirled her hand, "So are you going to move you fat cow?"

Kirche shrugged and turned around, "Come now Tabitha, we wouldn't want to keep the Zero waiting."

Louise's eye twitched at that nickname, she hated being called a 'Zero' because it basically said it all: zero success rate, zero ability to cast magic, zero everything. She grew a short temper because of it and became an outcast, not necessarily in that order. Today though, today was her chance to prove them all wrong, she'd summon the best familiar they'd ever see!

* * *

It was about mid-morning when at last they made their way outside the school grounds so they could begin the summoning rituals. Louise watched as each student summoned their own familiar, some wondrous, some…not so much. Someone had summoned a bugbear, basically a floating eye but that didn't take away how cool it looked, and Tabitha had summoned a Founder-forsaken DRAGON, which she had quietly named Sylphid and went back to reading her book. Needless to say, summons like those had made Louise even more nervous for what she might summon, especially when Kirche summoned a salamander.

Kirche knelt next to her familiar, "Oh, you are quite the beauty you are," she said stroking the creatures head with one of her hands.

"A great summon Miss Zerbst, it's been a while since I've seen a salamander," Mr. Colbert complemented her.

The redhead smiled pleasantly, "Well I'd hate to disappoint," she said looking over at Louise with a wicked smirk before winking at her. Louise fumed and turned around to see who was going to go up next; Guiche by the looks of it. She watched and waited to see what the skirt-chaser would summon, after he said his incantation the runes glowed and died, but there was nothing for a moment.

"Wha-?" he seemed hesitant that nothing had happened, until the ground beneath him quaked and a giant mole with a rather long but skinny snout popped up. Louise couldn't help but smile a bit at the look on the boys face, he was probably expecting something much more radiant than a giant mole, something as 'marvelous' as he to compliment his looks.

Louise rolled her eyes and watched as another student anxiously stepped up to see what he might get as his familiar.

* * *

He flew through a canyon near the bridge where he had seen the human from another time, two large deer in his claws. He swooped over his favorite lookout point and dropped the deer down before landing himself. He was about to begin his feast when he noticed three humans in armor climbing down into the canyon which he looked over. Growling to himself in annoyance, he took off, quickly closing the distance as the humans slid down the ladder which had been erected a long time before, he cared not too remember when as it lured food into the canyon.

He flew over the trio of soldiers and watched as one of them pointed up at him, making a sound to inform his companions. He snorted in amusement as they huddled close together in the middle of the ravine; two in front sporting shields and one behind drawing a bow. Not even the Gods of Anor Londo had dared to provoke his ire and these fools challenged him with sword and bow?

Making a turn, he flew low and watched as they waited for him from their defensive position, it was certainly good against infantry, but nothing against a dragon! He took in a deep breath, black flames licking up the sides of his mouth, before letting free a massive reign of black fire over the soldiers as he flew over them. He took pleasure in their screams; how dare they intrude upon his land and then challenge him.

Though it was the selfish way of humans and Gods wasn't it? Taking that which they thought they had a right to. He flew back to his roost, leaving the smoldering corpses behind, perhaps he'd return for them later. He landed and ate the deer he had so cautiously caught, taking care as to not make sure any of it went to waste, uncorrupted food was getting harder and harder to find each time he decided to feast. When he had finished, he found a secluded place to perch before curling up into a ball to get some sleep.

In the distance he heard the painful howl of what sounded like Knight Artorias, but this one sounded more like a death cry than his usual tormented screams, and he took pleasure in the thought. Thou should have been more careful, Knight Artorias, for once struck by the calamitous eye of Kalameet, only disaster is bound to follow.

* * *

Seeing all the different familiars being summoned had pretty quickly killed off most of Louise's confidence. What if she didn't summon a brilliant familiar? What if she couldn't summon something at all? THAT thought really made her worry now; if she didn't summon anything at all then what would _that_ mean? At this point she didn't know who had gone and who hadn't, even though it would have only taken one glance around to find out, but all she knew was that maybe if she hid in the densest crowd and made herself even smaller than she already was, maybe Colbert wouldn't notice her.

"Very impressive work Miss Montmorency," the balding man said encouragingly as a frog sat in the girl's hand.

The blond girl looked at Colbert and then at the frog, frowning, "It's just a frog though," she didn't sound very impressed. The frog, seemingly taking offense to the comment, puffed its chest out proudly.

"Ah, but Guiche summoned a mole and he already seems to be quite fond of it already, no?" the teacher said gesturing to the blond boy as he sat on his knees marveling at his familiar.

Montmorency seemed to weigh her options and looked at her seemingly proud frog. "Yeah, I guess it could be worse…" she trailed off and sighed reluctantly before reciting the chant that would bind her familiar to her and seal the contract. She tapped the frog on the head and paused, "I don't suppose you'll turn into some long forgotten prince huh?" she asked the frog and kissed quickly on the head; it croaked and went to looking like any normal frog and Montmorency sighed, disappointed, "Yeah, didn't think so."

Mr. Colbert smiled and looked through the crowd, "Is there anyone who hasn't gone yet? This is a once in a lifetime event so I don't want anyone missing out."

Louise hid herself as best she could until she felt a hand on her back, a hand that then pushed her through the crowd, "Louise hasn't gone yet, Mr. Colbert!" an all too familiar voice called out. Louise shot around to see Zerbst give her a wink before melding into the crowd. '_Damn big-breasted, Germanian_-,' her thought was cut off as students began to complain.

"Oh, not her." "She'll just blow us all up." "Do we seriously have to wait for _her_? It's not like she's going to summon anything."

Louise felt her face grow red hot in embarrassment, she was about ready to say something when Colbert beat her to it as he knew how long the insults could go on for once they started. "That's quite enough, each of you had your chance, now let Louise have hers," he said strictly and everyone quickly closed their mouths, some muttering apologies. Louise almost could have smiled, this was why he was her favorite; he treated her as an equal among the students and still tried to help her where most of the teachers abandoned her.

He turned to her with a gentle smile, "You can attempt your summoning when you are ready Miss Vallière," he said calmly and, with newly sparked confidence, she nodded and approached the circle. It's amazing how far one compliment among insults could get somewhere, a little attention where before there was just ignorance. Despite how much she despised Kirche, Louise had to admit sometimes she liked the attention.

Louise took a deep breath, closed her eyes, raised both her hands, one holding her wand, and began the chant she had been practicing for over a week. _"I beg of you…My servant who lives somewhere in this universe! Oh sacred, strong, and beautiful familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer my Guidance!"_

Nothing happened.

There was silence, not even an explosion. Louise peeked an eye open to see nothing but the circle in the grass. She began to sweat, she began to panic; she repeated the chant over and over several more times before Mr. Colbert's words finally reached her.

"Miss Vallière. Miss Vallière! _Louise!_" he said and placed a hand on her shoulder, she looked at him, tears threatening to get loose. He didn't need to say anything, "Come, Miss Vallière, we should head back now."

Louise could hear the snickering, the whispers, she looked at the students wanting to hate them, but felt nothing. She began to lower her hands and hang her head when she looked back up at her aged teacher. "Mr. Colbert," she said quietly, "can I try one more time?" she looked into his grey eyes and saw his pity, his sadness, but there was no disappointment.

He was quiet for a moment before nodding and taking several steps back to give her space. Louise closed her eyes and wiped the lone tear that almost slipped out, she sighed deeply and felt herself relax before confidently raising her hands and reciting her chant, pouring all her feelings into it. "I beg of you…My servant who lives somewhere in this universe! Oh sacred, strong, and beautiful familiar spirit! I desire and here I plead from my heart! Answer my Guidance!" _Pleas_e, she added silently. It was most amount of emotion she had ever put into a spell, but even still, nothing.

Louise opened her eyes and felt her lip quiver, but she stood tall and proud, _you must look strong Louise, no weakness_, she told herself and turned on her heel. Then she felt the rumbling.

Everyone seemed to as the students began to totter slightly, "What did you do?!" someone shouted when suddenly Louise saw the summoning circle glow brightly. Then, there was an explosion, the largest that had ever yet to occur when she had attempted casting magic. So large was it, in fact, that Louise was torn off her feet and was sent flying into Mr. Colbert, who had been standing a few feet away.

She slammed into him, but he remained standing and held her arms before she could fall. When that was squared away, Louise began to cough because of all the dust caused by the explosion; many of the other students were also hacking up their lungs.

"Tabitha, if you could-," Colbert coughed, "please clear this dust."

The quiet girl muttered something and a strong breeze blew across the field, taking most of the dust with it. Louise opened her eyes, and found them opening wider than she had originally planned for she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Where the summoning circle used to be, there lay an absolutely huge, luxurious black dragon, curled up asleep judging from the steady rise and fall of its chest and its lack of action. Louise stared at it in amazement, even curled up it was easily as long as Tabitha's dragon, Slyphid, and twice as tall.

She studied it in shock and happiness, she had summoned a _dragon_ and an absolutely amazing one at that. On its horned head was a strange bump though that left Louise wondering what it could be with how out of place it seemed. Despite her pride and joy, when she turned to look at Colbert, she frowned; his face was that of concentration and judging from his white knuckle grasp on his staff, he was nervous, maybe even fearful.

"Miss Vallière," he said firmly, "I think you should bind your familiar," he looked at her confused face, "quickly if you wouldn't mind." There was something just…wrong about that dragon and all his years of experience had told him to trust his gut.

Louise was jarred by her teacher's reaction to her familiar; she looked back at it and slowly walked toward its head. When she was close enough to touch it, hearing it breathing gently, she gulped a bit. It felt like there was a strange aura around it that made her slightly fearful, perhaps it was its size. Another thought came to her mind, she had never seen or heard of a black dragon before, she wondered what it meant. Quickly she began the bind contract spell, "My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; grant your blessings upon this humble being, and make it my familiar." She tapped it on its head and kissed it on the snout.

As soon as her lips made contact, the bump on its head shot open to reveal a red eye in the shape of a cross, and it looked right at her.

* * *

Kalameet's eye shot open and quickly fixed itself upon a young human female, he growled in anger, how dare she try and sneak up on him whilst he slept. He unfurled himself, his red eye never leaving the girl as his growl grew louder and black fire flickered on his jaws. He drew a breath and was about to burn the insolent child to a cinder she closed her eyes and yelled in panic and raised her hand. In her hand was a small piece of wood no bigger than his nail, was that a sorry excuse for a catalyst? He almost laughed, how could she think to-, suddenly she shouted something and Kalameet was hit full force in the chest by what seemed like an explosion of some sort. He released a small sputter of fire harmlessly into the sky and was forced back several steps, he shook his dazed head. That power, he had sensed it as soon as the girl yelled those words, he had never seen anything on a scale such as that. The girl didn't seem to notice it either, too bad for her.

Kalameet decided he would put a stop to this threat immediately and reared his head back with fire on his jaws when suddenly, he stopped. Images began to fill his mind, words and phrases, religions and teachings, pictures and memories, and suddenly he understood his presence and now, now he was curious. He snorted out the flame from his mouth, it sputtered forth an inch before dying, the girl jumping a bit at the action.

Kalameet noticed an older human with a catalyst in his hands getting ready to cast a sorcery, but he was no threat despite the stench of death that hung around him, he had dealt with far more powerful. He then noticed that there were many more young humans around the open space he was now standing in, these not as powerful as the one he was supposed to call master nor the older one. A word rang in his mind, _students_, and another, _Tristain Academy of Magic_, all paired with many images and all flashing before his mind-eye in a moment.

So this was how humans taught lessons to their young? He looked up and saw a large tower bordered by walls of stone, smaller towers set up where the walls changed direction. If ever there was one thing he admired about humans and Gods, it was the fascinating way they moved stone for defense against weather and to show talent. But he was getting side-tracked; he returned his attention to the pink-haired girl beneath him. He was her familiar, to obey, to protect, those were his main objectives and they were not hard ones of course, there was one problem though, he did not like being commanded what to do like some _pet_.

He lowered his head close to hers so his eye was staring her in the face, she was fearful, he could tell as it was evident in her eyes, but she quickly righted her stance and stood straight with her chest out. Kalameet was fascinated at the quick change of determination and pride, that she would not let anything but strength show, even to her familiar. He tilted his head in approval and amusement and bowed his head in a way of respect before raising it back up. Perhaps he would listen for now, he was always curious about humans and these ones were certainly different than the ones of Lordran which in and of itself was intriguing enough, not to mention he felt like he was in another world entirely.

Kalameet stood still and waited patiently to see what they did next. Perhaps he would allow her to command him for a small time, perhaps he wouldn't kill her in a few days time.

* * *

Louise stared in shock and fear as the dragon rose up menacingly, a terrifying growl growing in its throat. She was even more shocked when it reached its full height, she couldn't even begin to guess how tall it was, and was that…black fire?

"Miss Vallière!" Mr. Colbert shouted and she turned to see him with his staff ready, watching the dragon intently with a face she had never seen him make before. Louise suddenly realized the danger she was in and quickly looked up at what was supposed to be her familiar to see it take a deep breath, it was going to kill her!

Louise covered her head with one arm and raised her wand with her other, screwing her eyes shut as she simply let her will to live open her mouth and shout, "Fireball!" of course there was no fireball, but there was an explosion. She heard a roar of protest and heard a stomp, opening her eyes and looking, Louise saw the dragon had been forced back by the explosion and shook its head as though it were dazed.

She saw that eye focus on her once again, something else burning in the redness, something she didn't think would be good for her. It reared back again with black fire on it jaws, Louise knew this was it. She was about to close her eyes and accept her death when she saw it had suddenly paused, a ring of flashing runes forming around its red eye. Said eye, though directed at her, didn't really feel like it was watching her anymore.

Suddenly the dragon seemed to focus again and she could feel it looking her over in a new light, it released a quick breath and sent a small puff of black fire to the side and stared at her, studying her. It then drew its gaze upward and examined Colbert, and then the crowd of students before finally looking at the Academy. The black dragon looked at the architecture for a moment or two longer and then turned back to her and lowered its head, its bright red eye, almost as big as her head, mere inches from her face.

She was afraid for a moment, but then remembered she was a noble, and this was her familiar, it would obey. Louise straightened herself and held her head chin high, if she had to stare it in the eye all day, she would. It seemed to approve as it tilted its head and seemed to give her something close to a bow before lifting its head back up and simply watching. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, walking up to it and placing one of her small pale hands on one its large, black-scaled legs. Well by the look and feel of it, he didn't have scales, more like thick skin, but it certainly seemed like it would be just as effective.

Louise looked over at Colbert with a beaming expression, _I did it, I actually did it! I summoned a familiar!_ He also seemed to smile nervously, glancing up at the dragons head before relaxing. "Congratulations, Miss Vallière, while you have failed Summon Familiar several times, you seem to have gotten Contract Familiar correct on the first try, well done." Louise now looked at all her fellow classmates, taking pride in her familiar as she saw open mouth amazement and stunned expressions.

Louise was able to spot Kirche out in the crowd and held her chin high when the redhead glanced her way. She seemed impressed and gave Louise another wink before she looked down and scratched the top of her tensed familiar's head.

"Alright everyone, back to the Academy, you all did a wonderful job today and I'm sure you'll want some rest," Colbert said peering up at the dragon curiously one more time before turning and starting to levitate off the ground, other students already doing the same. Save Tabitha, who rode Sylphid. Louise frowned, she couldn't do the levitate spell, let alone any other. She let out a depressed sigh and began walking when a large muscular neck blocked her path, a red eye glancing at her.

She smiled, feeling stupid; she had forgotten she had summoned a _dragon_. She had to grab onto one of the dragon's many spines to help pull herself up and even that required she jump a bit. When she was finally situated right behind her dragon's head, she still unsure as to whether it was male or female, she smiled and pointed toward the academy, "Let's go!"

She held on tight as it coiled its body and pushed off the ground with tremendous force, they were in the air with a single wing-beat, one more and they had already passed the flying students. She could almost cry with how happy she was, she settled for whooping happily as her dragon flew through the air around the school, looking for a place to land. Finally, it seemed to have decided to land in Vestri Court as it glided down at an extreme speed. Louise feared they would hit the ground too hard when suddenly her dragon eased off gently and landed with hardly a sound.

She swung herself off the dragon and nearly fell, her legs felt like jelly, but the view she had of the world from up there, she was disheartened she couldn't see it longer. She finally fell back onto the grass and laughed as she looked up at the clear blue sky before looking at her wondrous dragon.

"I'm going to have to name you won't I?" she said happily and began thinking of names, "Brimir, after the founder? Nah, too cliché. Midnight?" she asked it and it tilted its head, "Maybe," she smiled a bit, "it's kinda catchy; guess it would help to know if you're a male or female." At this point she realized she was talking to herself and sighed before looking into its red eye.

Then the strangest thing happened, she heard what sounded like a whisper on the wind, it had no point of origin though, it was just a creepy voice that floated to her ear, "_Kalameet_," it whispered. Louise shot up and looked around, fear ebbing into her mind; she quickly shook it off and eyed her dragon curiously.

"Kalameet?" she asked and it bowed its head slightly, "Your name is Kalameet?" she asked more herself then it, but still it gave a small nod. "And you're a 'he'?" another nod. Well that settled that, but that creepy voice thing was still nagging at her a bit. She looked up at him curiously, "Can you talk?" there was silence; Louise sighed, "Guess not." She still wondered what had caused the voice, or if it was just the wind, but then how could she have possibly have guessed the dragon's name.

"Well," she said standing and brushing herself off, "let's head back, I for one could use some sleep," she stretched her still jelly-feeling legs and gestured for the dragon to follow and thought of all the wonderful things she could do with her new familiar.

* * *

When Louise reached her door, she turned the knob and walked in before plopping down onto her bed with a heavy sigh, it had been an interesting day, that was for certain. Then she couldn't help but get a bit giddy as she squealed in a bit of excitement, _a dragon, I summoned a dragon as my familiar!_ Though she had already thought it once before, it didn't seem to fully set in till in the privacy of her chambers would she have ever released such a bout of emotion, but she thought it was well deserved as she glanced over at her window.

She let a small smile play on her face as she walked over to the window and looked down to see Kalameet looking right up at her. Louise gave a small wave before turning and getting dressed for bed. She went to sleep with a smile on her face, thoughts of the future and what could only be soon-to-be happy times filling her dreams.

* * *

Kalameet stalked the yard while Louise slept, thinking about his current situation. Such as the world he was on; this land, he knew, was far from Lordran, he had sensed it when he awoke. Looking at the night sky, or rather the two moons, one red and one green, brought truth he was on another world entirely. Time may have been distorted in Lordran, with the sun often unmoving in the sky, but Kalameet knew from his many years that there was only one white moon amongst the stars in the forsaken land.

This brought with it the possibilities of new, unknown threats, as he had seen with the other humans' familiars. Though he would admit to lying if he said he didn't appreciate the sight of another dragon, size be damned. His thoughts then drifted to the Everlasting hatchling in the world beneath the world; the one he had for many years watched over before he had been forced to leave it.

Before he could stop it, hateful thoughts filled his head as he remembered the blind traitor. Jealousy turned him against his own and he assisted the rebellious lords, jealousy of the immortal scales of the Everlasting Dragons which he did not possess. Now he was pampered in the City of Anor Londo, given dukeship for his assistance in destroying his brethren. If he had been one of the Lords he'd have struck the fool down after he outlived his usefulness, never trust a traitor.

At this point Kalameet did not know how long he had been wandering nor where he had been or where he hadn't when he suddenly heard a gasp of terror. His head quickly whipped to the right where he saw a human dressed in different attire than his _master's_ and her fellows who wore white tops and black bottoms, some wearing different colored capes than others. This girl, however, was wearing a black dress with white detail along with an apron and a small white hat. _Ah yes_, he hissed to himself, _humans are fond of having servants to do chores for them_.

She had been carrying a basket of clothing, but she had dropped it in favor of covering her mouth, her eyes filled with fear. She lowered her hands, seeing she had been spotted, and began backing up, "D-d-dragon!" she shouted, about to turn and run.

Kalameet's eye glowed slightly for a moment as he linked his mind to hers, "Hush, small one," he told her calmly and she stopped dead and paled, turning slowly to look at him. "You need have no more fear of me and I of you, unless you plan on attacking," he had sensed the power of those around, and while he figured it would not be hard to burn this place to the ground, he didn't yet know the full capabilities of these sorcerers.

She seemed stunned, "Di-did you just speak…to me?" she sounded quite surprised, but then, Kalameet could hardly recall the last human he linked his mind to.

"Would'st thou prefer I say nothing and allow thou to be made a mockery of when thou later discovers I am but a familiar?" barely hiding his mocking tone

She blushed and rubbed the back of her neck, "No I guess not," she said quietly, looking back down the hallway to make sure no one had come to her 'rescue'. The servant looked back at Kalameet uneasily, "Apologies sir…dragon, I was not aware. My mother always warned me of dragons who hid in the dark and flew through the night, picking up stray children who stayed out too long."

Kalameet was slightly interested, the rare talks he had with humans always seemed to fascinate him. He carefully settled himself down and lowered his head a bit so it was not so high up, "Ah, is that so? Thou hast never seen a dragon before?"

She sat down on the step, "Well, I've seen dragons of course, just never a black one before," she said. At this point she hardly seemed like she realized she was talking to one, "They're kinda scary, you know, and there are always fairy tales of knights going out to save their village from the dragon terrorizing them. All the dragons I've met though seem fairly tame so I don't know if all of them are true or not, but they certainly are inspiring at times," she blinked and looked up at him to see he had turned his head slightly, "Sorry."

He hardly cared, "In my land, we were hunted to nigh extinction, only I and two others remained, but one was a traitor and assisted in the destruction of our kind, later pampered and given dukedom. The other was but a hatchling, I cared for it for a time, but other matters forced me to leave it."

She seemed taken aback by this, "Really? He helped kill off his own race?" Kalameet shrugged, his wings making the gesture hard to miss. "Well, I certainly have never heard of a dragon being given dukeship before," she said in thought.

"Seath was never a dull one though, doubtful he didn't trick Gwyn into some kind of arrangement," Kalameet said in loathing.

The girl looked at him in confusion, the names meaningless to her, but she sensed his hate, and understood it. She hung her head, "Well, we have our own trouble with traitors and such too, though there thankfully hasn't been a war in a while; though I hear there is talk of revolution to try and unite the nations against the elves."

Kalameet studied the girl silently for several moments, "What is your name child?" he asked.

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow, suddenly remembering he was there, "Oh, it's Siesta, Siesta of Tarbes," she replied standing.

"Kalameet," he said with a small bow.

She appeared to shiver a bit, "Kind sounds like calamity," she seemed to tease with a smile.

"Yes indeed," Kalameet stated, denying nothing. She had a moment of confusion in her eyes, soon replaced by uncomfort, then realization. "Do not fear, Siesta of Tarbes, thou hast given me no reason to do thee harm, in fact," he said rising, "I have quite enjoyed our moment of gossip. You humans always seem to surprise me more and more."

She tilted her head, "Why is that?"

"Well it has been several centuries since one hasn't tried to slay me the moment eyes were laid upon me."

Her eyes widened, but she seemed to understand, "You must be powerful," she complimented.

Kalameet smirked a bit and puffed a small flick of black flame, she jumped at the sight of it, "Gods dared to provoke me child," he said gravely and heard a shout from somewhere.

Siesta stared at him for a moment longer before turning to where the sound had come from, "I'll be right there!" she shouted into the hall and quickly scooped up the clothes and stuffed them into the basket. She looked up at Kalameet and bowed, "It's been an honor to meet you, Kalameet."

He lowered his head closer to hers and raised her chin with a claw, "Thou need'st not bow to me, Siesta of Tarbes, nor should'st thou fear me," she nodded. "Hold thy head tall," he said raising his head high again, "for while thou may not have more power than others, I sense thou hast a greater heart." She stood straighter and her cheeks blushed at the compliment.

"Th-thank you," she said before smiling, "That means a lot coming from a dragon."

He lowered his head in something of a nod, "I have taken a liking to thee, Siesta of Tarbes, we shall see where it gets us both," he gestured to the door she was standing in, "best hurry, no?" She quickly realized what he was talking about turned into the hallway before stopping and looking back; she appeared as though she was about to say something, but closed her mouth and nodded before hurrying down the hall.

Kalameet felt a smile creep on the corner of his mouth, such innocence, how long has it been since he had seen such a thing? He sighed, he had best return to Louise lest she wonder where he went. The sun was beginning to rise when he finally returned to where he had been when Louise had looked out her window and waved at him, which didn't take long at all. He watched as children already began to walk outside, most of them with what he assumed were familiars at their sides.

He laid down on the grass and waited for his 'master' to come to him, he could already feel it was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Alright all, I hope you enjoyed, got stuck for quite a while to come up with a part where Kalameet was walking around at night. I am actually curious to see how this plays out as I didn't think much might come of this but I actually think I did a half decent job if anything. If you guys wouldn't mind I'd really appreciate it if you guys left a review telling me how I did and whatnot, after my recent disaster I could use some confidence (not saying I won't like some _constructive_ criticism, you have no idea how often I actually have to stress that).

Also, I figured it would be good to point out that I thought about how Kalameet would react in the situation he was put it and there was a reason he acted how he did. I know some people might complain about why Kalameet didn't just roast everyone the second he laid eye upon them. Well, I created a personality for him I thought would suit him, call it OOC if you want but it's not like I would have much to work with anyway. Anyway, the reason why I figured he would be curious was for one simple reason in the form of a question. Why wouldn't he just kill you the first time he saw you on the bridge like any normal enemy in the game? Adding onto that, of all the places he attacks you, he's only hostile when you enter his domain, even flying by as something of a warning.

Just a little food for thought. If anyone has any other questions feel free to leave a review or send a PM, whichever works. Thank you again, I hope you enjoyed, and may you all have a good day(/night pending on what time you may or may not read this).

FUN FACT: When writing Kalameet in a Word document, one of the correction options for his name, if you haven't already added it to your dictionary, is actually Calamity. Just thought that'd be a bit interesting, I have low standards ;}.


End file.
